With the development of the display technology and the increase of user's requirement, the requirement on display designing and displaying becomes higher and higher. Along with the enhancement of the display effect of the display, some problems also arise accordingly, and the problem of high power consumption is exactly one of them. For terminal devices such as mobile phones and panel computers which rely on battery for work, the power consumption problem is more significant.